These Feelings
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: Kendall has had a crush on James for as long as he can remember. Lately his feelings for him are only getting stronger and all he wants is James to return his feelings but he's striaght. Right? Rated for later chapters and safety.
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

After another day at the studio I feel completely drained. Good thing Kelly has a ride waiting for us so we don't have to walk back I try to get in after Logan but before James so I don't have to sit by him. Not that I don't want to it's just I happen to be hopelessly in love with him and don't feel like dealing with a problem in my pants. That's what he does to me.

But, of course I end up sitting by him any way. Oh well looks like I'll have to suck it up and deal with it.

I sneek glaces at him as we get a drive back to the PalmWoods, his chestnut brown hair is sticking to his face from sweating in dance practice, cheeks flushed body coated in sweat. Man what I wouldn't do to be his boyfriend.

But there are many things wrong with that. One being he's my best friend and if something happened that would ruin our relationship. Two the fact that I'm gay and he's striaght and wouldn't look at me as anything more then a friend. Three even if he was gay or even bi what are the chances he'd even like me? I'm way out of his league. The people he dates look perfect and I'm just not. But hey, he likes blondes at least so there is a bright side. I'm blonde but not a girl.

I frown at the thought of not being what James would want in a boy/girlfriend relationship besides having blonde hair.

When we got back to the apartment I went right to the shower before James got in there. There would be no hot water left if he went first. When I'm done my shower, I wrap a towel around my wasit and go into the room James and I share.

When I go into the room I see James, standing there in all his glory just in his boxers. My eyes must have bulged out of my head and my jaw drop. I had to wipe my chin to make sure I wasn't drooling.

Curse him for being so damn hot and sexy.

"Bathrooms all yours James." I say to him getting his attention.

He looks over at me and smiles, "Thanks buddy." He says before entering the bathroom for his shower.

I take my towel off and out on clean clothes. I lay down on my bed and start thinking about James.

_Why is he so perfect? Why can't he see that the perfect person for him has been with him since kindergarden? _

I had to laugh at my own thought. I'm not perfect, far from it. I can't help but feel bad about myself.

I must have been in my thoughts for a while because I didn't notice James come back from his shower.

"Kendall! Buddy you okay? You've been zoned out for a while now." He askes me, big hazel eyes looking down at me with concern.

"I'm fine thanks. Just tired I guess." Because really, I am tired from all we did today in the studio. He nods his head ans gives me a smile before going down on his own bed to rest up before dinner.

I turn on my side away from him and close my eyes. Hopefully I can take my mind off of James and just have a peaceful nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendalls POV

I woke up the next morning feeling drained. I slowly make my way to the bathroom and take an ice cold shower to wake myself up. Once out, I get dressed and go to the kitchen to make my breakfast. Pouring some cereal I see Carlos playing Call of Duty and Logan siting beside him reading a book. Looking around I notice that a certain someone isn't here.

Where's James?

"Logan, do you know where James is?" I ask him woundering where my secret crush is.

"Umm...Check the pool. It's sunny out and you know how much he LOVES to tan."

I nod my head, eat my food quickly before leaving for the pool. Walking through the lobby, I see the one and only James Diamond, soaking up some sun.

Yup, so predictable.

I make my way over to him and take the lounge chair on his right.

"Hey, hows taning going?" I ask wanting to make conversation.

He replys, "It's going good I guess. Hey Mama Knight, Katie, Logan and Carlos are all going out tonight wanna just spend the whole night with me?"

I fell my heart speed up at the question. It was innocent, but I can't help but feel this way.

"Sure. I'd like that." I say as I feel a blush come to my cheeks. Geez I'm acting like such a girl, all he asked was if he wanted to hang out and I'm acting like he asked me to be his boyfriend. As if.

"Great. Looking forward to it buddy." Then he got up and went inside.

I sigh dreamly as he walks away and a smile comes to my lips. I guess the rumours are true. The Diamond charm really does work on everyone.

To bad I can't get any Knight charm to work on him. Can he even be charmed? I think he can only be the charmer. Well at least I have tonight with him.

James POV

I don't know what it is but lately, Kendall has been making me feel all weird inside. But in a good way. I think I might be getting a crush on him. So this would make me bi? But he's the only the guy I've ever liked. So maybe I'm Kendallsexual.

Maybe. But I can't get him outta my head. His soft blonde hair that sweeps into his bright green eyes that shine like the sun when he smiles that snow white smile,with his pale creamy skin that I could touch all day long.

Then it hits me.

Only Mama Knight and Kaite are going out tonight. I have to find a way to get them out of the apartment and fast! I race up to 2J and I find just the people I was looking for.

"Hey Los. Hey Logie can I ask you guys a favor?"

"Yeah sure James. And how many times have I told you to stop calling me Logie?" Logan said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Okay, if I give you each $50 to leave the apartment tonight, will you do it?"

"Why?" Carlos askes pausing his game.

"Umm... well you know just cause." I give a sheepish smile.

Logan clicks in first, "Oh! You wanna have alone time with Kendall so you can flirt him up."

Damn he's good. I was going to protest, but they agreed and I paid them to be out by six tonight. The things I do for Kendall.


End file.
